The Stars Did Wander Darkling
by FinessMcGayor
Summary: The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural.
1. I

**I am posting this because I am in the midst of rewriting two fics and updating my others, but I need a break from those for now since it takes a lot of thought to craft chapters for those, but barely any effort to write these. I'm also playing with a new format. So have oneshots from my Dark Siders AU.**

* * *

_"The stars  
__Did wander darkling in the eternal space,  
Rayless, and pathless"  
__– __Lord Byron, Darkness_

The nightmare comes during the day for the first time as he sits on the plush sofa, datapad in hand as he'd tried to concentrate on something other than his own demons. It is of his wife, as it is every night. The newborn's cries are missing this time, replaced by the smooth cadence of a familiar voice. Her sobbing is absent as well, exhausted breaths and two words escaping her lips in exchange.

His eyes snap open upon sensing the signature left through the Force. His nostrils flare as he lifts his head, blue eyes narrowing as he scans the room. The signature is everywhere, coating the surface of the carpet and the very couch on which he's sitting. _Master, I told you to leave it alone_, he internally mutters. He's angry with his master for disobeying him. Though he calls him master, they are equals and in some ways, he is his superior. They have come to accept this and even rejoice in it, yet it seems his master did not fully trust him to take care of this situation.

Padmé, his beloved, pads across the room and presses a hand lightly to his back as she passes. A peaceful smile plays on her lips even as he questions her moments later, rising to follow her to their bedroom.

_Master, you are in trouble with me,_ he mentally growls as the conversation continues. Yet he feels remorse as he learns of his master's worry for him. He does not have to worry about his master lying to Padmé, as his master is an honest man among friends. It does not grate on his nerves to feel regret for his anger, nor does it aggravate him any longer to hear of his master, knowing the man was only concerned for his apprentice, his brother, his son, his equal.

His everything.


	2. II

He must control his anger, his master gently intones with every chance he gets. He knows. He knows he needs to learn control. It is suddenly easier, though, to learn control when he is free to express himself in any other emotion. Passion is his latest addiction. He draws and paints at each opportunity, expressing his passion for artwork and for telling tales wound within his memory systems. The colors blend so perfectly together each time he goes to create something and then he proudly displays it to his master. They store the pieces in their safe house.

Another expression of passion is sexual in nature. He does not show this to Padmé, but to his master. They engage in their passion until they tire and lie together in slumber. The intimacy draws master and apprentice, brothers, friends, ever closer. They are not like others of their kind. They love and they trust one another. They are not constantly suspicious of the other man's next move, fearing they will be betrayed in a struggle for power. They are secure in the knowledge they cannot live without each other.


	3. III

They live a lie every single day. They are not the men they were at the war's sunrise. They have changed vastly, partaking in emotion they stifled for most of their lives. They do not breathe the Code any longer, following their own rules and bending events to their will.

Yet they still want this horrible war to end. This is the only reason for their deception of allegiance towards their former Council. They would have made their defection apparent long ago had the war ended sooner. This war is bittersweet for them. Bitter, because they despise the suffering. Sweet, because their bond would not exist without the maturity they gained or the horrors they faced together, which brought them to be completely intertwined.


	4. IV

The introduction to their path was peaceful for the older, violent for the younger. Much like their personalities, as the older has been careful and measured as long as they have known one another, and the younger has been volatile and conclusional for years.

Older was looking for something among the many holocrons when he came upon the right one, which whispered in request to pick it up and study it fully.

Older resisted at first, but he grew suspicious and gave in. Older does not regret it for a moment, poring over ancient texts every single night and shivering in delight as the powerful knowledge washed over him. Older's eyes grew brighter, blues and greens sparking with the vibrant fires in his mind. The Force murmured to him in a way Older never felt before, soothingly caressing his aching psyche and promising there will be an end to his suffering. He has faced nearly all his trials now; the reward for his valor will be release from his shackles.

Younger was introduced by Older. Older had been passive, yet Younger was fearful and confused as he drew his weapon. Younger's weapon flew from his hands and was politely tucked to Older's belt, next to Older's own weapon. Younger had simply tackled Older and proceeded to viciously beat him. Older lay still and silent, taking his punishment in a promise to Younger, a promise he would not harm Younger. This promise smothered the rage in Younger, calming him until he began to shake with sobs. He crawled off Older and wept for his sins against his master.

From then onward, they could not be separated.


	5. V

He has become obsessed with his master. He watches every movement of his master's body, blue eyes drinking him in. There is nothing sexual about his obsession, only possessiveness. He wants his master only to himself and waiting until the war ends is agonizing. His master promised him they would live together away from everything, studying and learning to properly handle their emotions, as well as exploring the dark arts.

He can hardly stand to bide his time until the war is over. His master has been studying omniscience, trying desperately to uncover the Sith lord. His master is exhausted each time he tries to access the Force this way, since he must carefully conceal himself within the light at all times so as not to alert their comrades.

The apprentice always comforts him afterward, bringing him tea and making whispered promises as they curl on the sofa together, apprentice holding his trembling master and rubbing soothing circles on his body through the cloth of his tunics.

Such close contact does not temper his obsession, only fuels the fire. He must know where his master is at all times, what his master is doing, if his master is alright.

But his master has always been a private man, so their relationship begins to struggle because of the apprentice's fixation. They have a fight one night, and the apprentice beats his master once again, littering his body with bruises until the apprentice remembers his master's promise.

They come out of it with a stronger relationship, but that night they are brought to tears from guilt as they grasp each other's forearms, hanging their heads while they sob in synchrony.


	6. VI

**Quick author's note to applaud GreySilhouette for their amazing reviews. You are an amazing person and I'm sorry I can't properly put into words how awesome you are for your insights or for making my day. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

* * *

The frost clings to their warm breath as they exhale, walking through the icy streets of a town on Naos III. This latest assignment is rubbish and both men are eager to complete it. They won't find the Sith lord this way—they haven't found it any other way, so why would this work?

The cold chills them, causing them to move close together as they trudge through the icy, muddy water filling the middle of the path between buildings. The apprentice's arm wraps around his master's shoulders, the master's arm wrapping itself around his apprentice's waist. If nothing else, it soothes their ragged souls as they assure each other. _I'm here with you. I'm here, old friend. _

_ Yes, you're here._


	7. VII

**Dear "Jim", it did get gay quickly, didn't it? Because I like gayness. Gayness is awesome. I would like to drown you in gayness and strangle you in gayness. Thanks for upping the number of my reviews.**

* * *

They sit on a cliff overlooking the valley that escaped the carnage. The sun is lower in the sky now, casting a warm glow over their faces in the final hour before it begins to settle for the night. The cliff is grassy, wildflowers soft under their palms and keeping them from being scraped by the rocks around their spot.

Older is still tentative with his caresses and whispers, not knowing how to properly express affection after a lifetime of suppression. Younger is passionate in his embraces and murmured declarations of his love for Older. All their men know of their relations, but keep quiet. It isn't any business of theirs whether or not their generals enjoy a good fuck every once in a while.

Younger offers a food capsule from his belt to Older, his gift. They have little to offer each other in the way of material; only emotionally do they have endless gifts.

Older counters by closing Younger's fingers around the capsule once more and moving forward. It is swift as a snake's strike, but graceful as water smoothing itself on rounded stone. Their mouths capture each other's, moving simultaneously and feeling their eternal love in this simple romantic gesture. Younger relishes the feel of Older's beard rubbing along his bare jaw, while Older contentedly grasps Younger's black leather tabard in one hand with a lock of Younger's curly dark hair in the other calloused palm.

They offer up more touches and hums of affection, both men enjoying each other's company long after twilight, the sun giving over its position to the moon for the night so it may tenderly watch over Younger and Older as a mother would her children.


	8. VIII

_**AN: I'll make this quick. I had some personal things going on and could not even find the time to update this story, so I'm sorry about that. It won't be a problem, luckily, for the next three months or so. Happy reading.**_

* * *

Master and apprentice stand in front of the mirror as they dress for bed. Apprentice runs his fingers through his curly hair and offers master a small smile in his reflection. The master does the same while tugging on a shirt. Apprentice turns and pads to their bedroom, master joining him soon after. They crawl into bed, both one their respective side as they turn out the lights and settle to sleep for the night. Their dreams are not peaceful, but they have been violent for a long time.


	9. IX

He loves hearing his master sing in the morning. He wakes to the smell of breakfast and wanders out of their bedroom to the kitchen, smiling sleepily at the sight and sound of his master. His master quietly sings whatever song is in his head that morning as he cooks breakfast for the two of them, turning when he senses his apprentice's Force signature behind him. Their eyes meet and they softly greet each other, both mentally and verbally. Then the master places breakfast on the table, and they eat in comfortable silence.


	10. X

The Senate gala is not what they're used to. On missions, they go to seedy club parties and end up capturing their drunken target. This is far different. Thousands of snobs dressed in finery dance around each other, gorging themselves on alcohol and fish eggs, never mind that ridiculous chocolate fountain.

He carefully enjoys the night with his beloved wife, making promises of what they will do between her fine sheets once they return to her apartment.

He does not notice his master's jealousy until the man calls through their bond, practically ordering him outside into the fresh air. His master's lips lock onto his the moment they're alone, pulling away as quickly as he'd pressed forward. His master angrily reminds him of the plans they'd made that night, and the apprentice is filled with chagrin for not remembering. Before he can make any apologies or excuses, his master strides back inside after throwing a curse over his shoulder. He doesn't see his master the rest of the night.


End file.
